Double Rainbow
by ObsessedDegrassiWriter
Summary: Sitting on the bench, I wondered, is today the last day in which I'll be able to say Eli and I were in a relationship? Is today the end of everything I once knew? Running away seemed like the only option. Oneshot.


I sat on the cold hard bench, shivering violently, wishing I had been smart enough to bring a sweater. My numb and throbbing hands rubbed my upper arms, trying to create some kind of heat. I exhaled slowly, frustrated, and my breath made a long cloud in the air.

I didn't want to be here. In fact, I didn't want to be anywhere right now. I didn't want to be at home, I didn't want to be at school, and I especially didn't want to be on this park bench at midnight. Is it possible to not want to be anywhere but not want to completely disappear either?

I slumped back on the bench, too frozen to cry.

There was no one in the park. A young couple, a blonde girl and a blonde boy, about my age were here about an hour ago. Chasing each other around, playing on the jungle gym, making out behind trees. It was _sickening._ Seeing them reminded me of all the times… _no, I'm not going to go there._

I pulled my feet up on to the bench, tucking my legs underneath my body and laying down on my side. I stared at the ground, counting the blades of grass in one area until I got bored with that and rolled on to my back. I stared up at the moon, which just happened to be full, as my eyelids started to droop. I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly, a face I was too familiar with appeared above me. At first I thought it was part of a dream, and then suddenly I screamed and ended up face first on the grass.

I was too shocked and too tired to even move, so I just lay on the wet grass, shivering more and my heart feeling like it was going to fly out of my chest. Without any notice, I was lifted into the air and back on to the bench, a warm fuzzy blanket placed over my shaking shoulders.

I didn't have the guts to look him in the eye.

He sat down beside me, I could feel his presence. I felt his hand grab mine, but I wasn't going to give in. He knew I was weak when it came to certain things, and a blanket and a handhold weren't going to change anything.

Then suddenly, I was pulled into his body, my cheek pressed against his chest, his hands rubbing my arms and back. Some heat was restored in my body with these movements, but I didn't have enough energy to push him away. I let myself be held.

He started to whisper soothing words in my ears, his lips nuzzling my ear, his arms now wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer into him. I couldn't breathe now. I was being suffocated. All my senses were being used by him. I wish I could feel disgusted, but deep down, I knew this was what I wanted.

When I reached a warm, comfortable temperature, my frozenness was gone and the wetness in my eyes spilled over. The first tear fell down my cheek, staining his shirt. I was immediately pulled up to meet his face, forced to look at him, which made me cry more.

He wiped my tears away, his green eyes piercing my _sanity._ He held me tighter as sobs ransacked my body. He kissed me on both cheeks, the feel of his lips on my skin making me weaker then I already was.

The power he had over me was something that scared me shitless.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

I let myself be held like a baby all night long. Neither of us said one more word. We silently watched the sun rise, the light making our eyes hurt. As people started to enter the park mid-morning, Eli broke out of our embrace and stood up.

"We should go now." he said ever-so-gently.

I nodded, not having the strength to argue, plus, I was rather sick of sitting on this cold, hard bench. And the exhaustion from not sleeping for over a day was really starting to affect my thoughts, which were so jumbled that I wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and figure things out later.

Eli put his arm around my waist, leading me to the parking lot. My knees were buckling badly, and his arm supported most of my body. He helped me safely into his dad's GMC, reaching across me to buckle my seatbelt. We made eye contact for a few seconds as his hand rested on the outside of the door, ready to close it. His eyes were sad, tired, but most of all, _guilty._ In that moment, I collected my thoughts enough to promise myself that I would forgive him.

He finally closed the door, stepping around and getting in on the driver's side. He turned around to look out his back window as he pulled out of the parking lot, his gaze catching mine again. I smiled slightly at him, showing him that we were going to be okay. I don't know how last night I was so determined to run away from Toronto, from my family, friends, and _him._ But he stayed with me, all night. Somehow, that made me believe things were just going to work out alright.

The ride home was short. He stopped in front of my house, getting out to come open my door. I was too weak to even unbuckle my seatbelt or move for that matter, so once again, he leaned across to unbuckle me. He then helped me out of the car, closing the door with his foot and leading me up to the front door.

It was Sunday morning. My mom was staying with me this week and probably assumed I went to Alli's for the night, since I did that a lot without telling her. But her car was gone, and she was probably over at Glenn's. She went over there without telling _me_ a lot too.

I pointed at my pocket, where my house key was, and Eli had to reach in and grab it for me. He unlocked my door, helping me inside and setting the key down on the table by the door. I nodded at the stairs but he shook his head and helped me over to the couch.

I collapsed on the couch, my eyelids feeling as heavy as bricks. Eli grabbed a quilt that was hanging off the back of the couch and laid it over me, tucking it over my shoulders. I still had the other blanket he had placed on me at the park around my shoulders as well.

"Go to sleep." he commanded. I nodded, unconsciousness immediately taking me.

When I awoke, I was confused. Then my memory of what happened came back and I sat up. Eli sat on the other end of the couch, asleep, his head resting on his arm. He was sitting upright and didn't look all that comfortable, so I crawled over to him, placing the two blankets I had slept in on him.

That woke him up and I quietly shushed him from saying anything and got up in search of a pillow. He had pulled his feet on to the couch and had stretched out a bit when I came back from the other end of the room with a pillow. His tired eyes watched me curiously as I laid the pillow under his head and tucked him in. I then leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips and whispered to go back to sleep.

He stared at me for awhile longer before his eyelids drooped and his breathing became slightly heavier. I smiled at him, he always looked so sweet as he slept, and suddenly, I felt ridiculous for trying to run away from him. He was one of the only positive things in my life nowadays, and I knew I was going to need him now more then ever. I let him sleep in peace as I went upstairs to clean myself up. I looked like a mess; my eye makeup from two days ago was still on and was smeared all around my eyes. I took a shower, scrubbing the makeup from my face and washing my messy curls. I then dried myself off and blew dry my hair and dressed myself in some warm sweats. I wondered when my mom was going to get home.

I then quietly went back upstairs to make myself something to eat; I also hadn't eaten in over a day. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, I noticed it was 7 o'clock at night. It couldn't have been later then 11 in the morning when we got here and I was starting to get worried about my mom.

Then I noticed the note taped to the fridge, written neatly my mom explained how she was going to spend the day with Glenn and Jake and whenever I got back I was welcome to come over to Glenn's. I crumpled the paper, spending anytime with all three of them was about the last thing I wanted to do right now. Holding the paper to my chest, my eyes closed as I absorbed that my mom treated me like a roommate more then a daughter, I felt gentle arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little, surprised, but he just quietly said "shhh" in my ear and rested his chin on my shoulder. Grabbing the crumpled paper from my hands, he smoothed it out and then held it in front of both of us as he read it. Then he swiftly crumpled it back up, tossing it into the nearby trash can.

"I'm sorry Clare." he said. He knew how my relationship with my mom wasn't going as well as it once had.

He kissed me on the cheek and then let go of me, opening the fridge. He took out the ingredients for pancakes, and I was hungry enough to not even care what he made us. As he mixed the batter, I sat down on the table, happy to be with a guy who made food for me.

I heard the pancakes start to sizzle in the pan and I got up to get the syrup out of the fridge along with some orange juice. I then set the table with forks and plates and soon enough, Eli was walking over and put pancakes on our plates. We sat down and ate in silence.

When we had finished he helped me do the dishes and put away everything. When there was nothing else to do, we went and sat down in the living room, pulling the blankets over us as we sat side by side on the couch.

The topic at hand was now unavoidable. He stared at me and I looked away until he forced me to look at him by grabbing my hand under the blanket and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry Clare." he said sincerely and so sadly that I almost started crying. I shook my head and put a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry too."

He held me in his arms again for awhile. I loved him so much that I hated how we almost broke up. The thought of not being with him scared me to death. I snuggled closer to him.

"Are you for sure…?" he asked, his voice trailing off as he avoided the last word. But I of course knew what he meant. I nodded without looking at him.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly. If I knew you were going to run away… hell, I shouldn't have acted like that no matter what." he said softly.

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way if I were you."

"No you wouldn't have." he said blankly.

I laughed slightly. "Maybe I would have reacted a little better."

He chuckled too before he turned serious again. "Please know that we are going to get through this."

"We always do."

His hands that were balled into fists around my waist outstretched and he gently held my belly. I could feel him smile, his chin on my shoulder and his face against my cheek. I smiled too.

Although I definitely wasn't showing at all yet and I didn't really _feel_ pregnant, besides the morning sickness I had a week or so ago, I still could… sense that there was in fact a little person inside me. It would be a cliché to say a mother just knows, but it's true. I was carrying a child.

Eli pulled me around so I was facing him and then kissed me tenderly. Our lips moved in a steady, loving rhythm and he broke the kiss for a second to tell me he loved me. The kiss lasted for a long time, and when we pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine, and we tried to catch our breath. I then told him I loved him too.

"No matter what happens when we tell people, or no matter how hard this may seem in the next nine months, please know I love you with all my heart and we will get through it." Eli said as he cupped my face.

I nodded and kissed him quickly before settling back into his arms again. We were going to be okay.

**A/N: Please don't ask me to continue this. I am sick of seeing all these pregnancy stories with Eli and Clare and don't want to write a full one. This was just a oneshot I decided to finish today (I started writing it a few months ago.) And I know you are probably wondering what the fight was between them that almost made them break up, but I'm going to leave that unanswered. Decide for yourselves (: Please review.**


End file.
